iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1267 BC
[[ስዕል:1267B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 79: 1267 BC. Previous map: 1287 BC. Next map: 1223 BC (Maps Index)]] 1267 BC - BATTLE OF KADESH MAIN EVENTS 1284 BC - Gideon defeats Midian In 1284 BC, after 7 years of oppression by the Midianites, the Israelites again called on the Lord and He allowed Gideon to destroy the pagan altar of the Amurru idol Baal, and deliver them with a hand picked force of 300 men, who routed much larger forces of the Midianite princes Oreb and Zeeb, and likewise kings Zebah and Zalmunna. Israel now occupied the upper Jordan and Sea of Galilee region on both sides. Gideon refused to be crowned king, but in effect reigned in Israel until 1244 BC. 1282 BC - Battle of Ard Ladrann Erimon was succeeded in Eriu in 1285 BC by his three sons who ruled jointly, Muimne, Luigne and Laigne, but in 1282 BC Muimne died of plague, and there occurred the Battle of Ard Ladrann resulting in the deaths of Luigne and Laigne, and four sons of Eber Finn took their place - Er, Orba, Feron and Fergna. However, another son of Erimon, Iriel Faid, soon avenged his brothers and killed the four of them, taking the throne. He was succeeded in turn by his son Ethriel in 1272 BC. 1281 BC - Battle of Karishtar In 1281 BC, Adad-Nirari I was able to defeat Nazi-Maruttash decisively at Karishtar; Nazi-Maruttash was succeeded in Karduniash then by Kadashman-Turgu, who had to cede land to Asshur. The Assyrian king also defeated the ancient region of Lullubu, or Lullumu as it was now called. In 1279 BC Wasashatta revolted from his vassal status; it seems he also still had to pay tribute to Hatti. Assyria invaded and installed Shattuara II, another vassal, in Mitanni, or Hanigalbat as the Assyrians called it. In 1270 BC, Shalmaneser I (Shulmanu-asharedu) succeeded Adad-Nirari I. 1278 BC - Sherden attack Egypt Ramesses II succeeded his father Seti I in Egypt in 1279 BC. The next year a group of the "Sea Peoples" known as the Sherden attacked the Nile Delta, but several were captured and conscripted by Ramesses. They may well have been based in Sardinia, as the Sikeli from Sicily and the Tursha or Tyrsennoi from Tyrhennia also show up later among the "Sea Peoples" with Achaea, Lukka, Cyzicus etc.. Another were the Weshesh, who are probably Meshwesh, a group now on Egypt's west who seem to be connected with Molossia and Meshech, etc. Perhaps also related to the Sea Peoples, the teenaged grandson of Ilus Alexander of Troy, Piyama-Radu (Priam), had sided with the Achaeans in the last years of Muwatalli and was trying to sway his grandfather to do the same. In 1275 BC Mursili III (Urhi-Teshub) succeeded Muwatalli II in Hatti. Ramesses went north through Canaan and again occupied the Hittite client of Amurru, which once again reverted to the Hittites at the end of the campaign. This disputed territory was the bone of contention behind the great battle and war that followed. 1274 BC - Battle of Kadesh In 1274 BC the Egyptian and Hittite armies met at the Battle of Kadesh. Ramesses may have won the battle, but he still could not effectively strip Amurru away from Hatti, or establish lasting control for Egypt north of Sumur. In his 1272 BC campaign on the Shashu, Ramesses captured Jerusalem and Jericho with one army, and Moab with another that crossed the Jordan at Jericho to join the first army, and the combined force then marched north up the coast, skirting around most Israelite locations, to Lebanon and took Damascus. In 1271 BC he sieged Dapur (Tabor, earlier the stronghold of Deborah) and once again occupied Amurru, to little avail, as once again it immediately switched back to Hatti. Around this time Hattushili III ousted his nephew Urhi-Teshub in Hatti; Hattushili spurned Adad-nirari's diplomatic approaches, while Urhi-Teshub took refuge in enemy Egypt, causing Hattushili's ally, the Kassite king Kadashman-turgu, to break relations with Egypt. Ramesses made one last attempt to conquer Amurru in 1269 BC before settling on Sumur as his northern limit. Egypt and Hatti would finally sign a Peace Treaty ending formal hostilities in 1258 BC. While the Kassites recognized Hattushili's new government, Alexander Ilus did not, and Piyama-radu with the Achaean Miletans and the Lukkans took much of the south Anatolian coast from Hatti by 1267 BC, though they were eventually driven back again. The Achaean monarchy itself was being contested by the brothers Atreus and Thyestes, sons of Pelops, who followed Eurysthenes in 1273 BC. Of all the struggles for succession in this era, theirs seems hard to surpass for its animalistic nature, if surviving Greek accounts can be believed. 1269 BC - Assyria annexes Hanigalbat In 1269 BC Shattuara II once again rebelled from Assyria. This time Shalmaneser ended the Mitanni dynasty and appointed an Assyrian, Ili-ipada, governor of Hanigalbat. 1267 BC - Galathes II killed fighting Scythia Hother of Danica had killed king Gewar of Raumica and appointed his sons, Herlek and Gerit, as governors in Raumica. In 1267 BC, Galathes II, now assisting Hother, was killed campaigning against Balder (another Anglian royal ancestor), a rebel who had occupied the Zealand islands of Danica. Galathes was succeeded by Namnes in Celtica, and by Prichs in Cimmeria and Getae, ending the personal union that he seems to have enjoyed. The Amazon queens Aigen and Kym were also killed at some point, probably already by this time. The next Amazon queens to arise after them were Themiscyra, Myrlea and Amastris.